Old Testament
The Old Testament, also known as the Old Covenant or the Tanakh (תַנָ'ך, in Hebrew), is the first part of the containing the first thirty-nine books; beginning with the and ending with . The Old Testament covers a majority of ancient history, particularly that of ancient and God's involvement in history. The Old Testament ends at near 400 B.C and then 400 years later resumes at the . It can be divided into 3 parts, the Pentateuch (in Greek πέντε "five rolls" in Hebrew תֹוָרָה "Torah"), the Historical and Prophetic (in Hebrew ִבִיאםים Nevi'im). Books includes the creation of the universe, the story of and in , the coming of sin into the world, the history of the first two brothers — and , the appearance of tribes and races and the development of villages, the history of the and the Flood, The patriarchs , , and his son , who was sold by his brothers, but became governor of . reports the departure of Hebrew slaves from Egypt, under the leadership of . deals with the subjects of the laws referring to the sacrifices, the consecration of the priests and the laws referring to the purity and sanctity. includes the stories of , the desert of Kadesh-Barnea and the plains of . reports what happened from the delivery of the to the arrival on the plains of Moab. Historical Books narrates the conquest of the Promised Land and the distribution that effects among the various tribes. Then he discusses some issues of the Assembly of Shechem and the provisions of Joshua. : It tells the period from the death of Joshua to the birth of Samuel. He also comments on the appearance of other judges who raised the Hebrews. tells the story of Ruth and Naomi, two widowed women. tells the story of Samuel and the reign of King Saul until his death, including the Israelites' war against the Philistines and the great feat of the shepherd David by defeating the giant Goliath. tells the story of Israel from the death of Saul and the subsequent reign of David, with a supplement at the end. tells the story of the reign of , son of David and the kingdoms of Judah and Israel. : The story of the kingdoms of Judah and Israel continues from the death of Solomon to the fall of Samaria and Jerusalem. It also recounts the miracles of the prophet Elisha and at the end of the book the story continues to culminate in the Babylonian Exile. : It tells the period from the beginning to the death of David. It tells the story from Adam to Saul in his first half and then that of David. : It narrates the period between the death of David and the final liberation. It tells the story of each king in a very schematic and not exhaustive way, indicating in general: name of the father, name of the mother, duration of the reign, successor, place of burial, main events and synchrony of each of the kings of Israel. : Nehemiah narrates the rebuilding of the walls of Jerusalem, the temple arrangement and the reforms carried out by Nehemiah. Prophetic Books Major Prophets, also known as the last prophets: is divided into two perfectly differentiated parts, separated by a historical appendix. The latter consists of two chapters taken from . contains prophetic narratives and oracles that follow each other. In the introduction, God gives to the prophet the guidelines of his prophetic mission, while the following chapters detail a long series of threats and future punishments for Jerusalem and Judah, for false prophets and, in general , For all Jews who have sinned before the invasion of Nebuchadnezzar. Minor Prophets: reports a prophecy that is divided in two parts. is divided into two clearly differentiated parts. In the first, a devastating plague of locusts destroys the country, producing a penitential celebration among the victims. The second part deals with the fruits of penance and liberation that announces a future redemption. gives a warning message to the heathen nations and sinners of Judah and Israel as they will be judged by Yahweh (God) and punished but could eventually be forgiven. prophecy about the vengeance of Yahweh against Edom, who arrived in 125 BC with his conquest by the Hasmonean dynasty. tells of the prophet and a well-known story in which God commands Jonah to prophesy or preach to the people of Nineveh to persuade them to repent or receive destruction. deals with the punishment of God on the northern kingdom for sins like: idolatry, Baal worship (a false figure that idolized), sacrifices, children's rituals, magic and enchantments. prophesies the destruction of , which symbolizes the liberation of all slavery. narrates the final days of the and the beginning of the dominion of Babylon on a world scale under Nabopolasar and his son Nebuchadnezzar. is an invitation to penance and an affirmation of God's love for the people. deals primarily with the reconstruction of the temple and is divided into four chronological discourses or sermons. speaks mainly on the restoration of the temple and Jerusalem and the coronation of the high priest Joshua. reproaches the attitudes of the families when separating and the behavior of the priests by the noncompliance to the divine cult Wisdom The Poetics: The 5 Rolls: Book of Song of songs: (sometimes considered Prophetic book) contains five poems of lamentation for the destruction of Jerusalem after having fallen into the hands of Nebuchadnezzar. They evoke the destruction of Judah and the horror of the siege of the city. (sometimes considered Historical book) tells about Esther, a woman who, thanks to her courage, saved her people. The Histories: (sometimes considered prophetic book) deals with the history of Daniel who lived in Babylon as an exile along with the rest of the Hebrew people. Themes es:Antiguo Testamento